


[冬鐵]如果Bucky Barnes是Iron Man的腦殘粉

by shal303



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 找到Bucky在羅馬尼亞的藏身處後，Steve發現Bucky居然是Iron Man的腦殘粉。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Sharon悄悄塞給他的資料上記明了Bucky的藏身之處。  
為了洗清Bucky的嫌疑，Steve必須親自跑一趟羅馬尼亞。

「Bucky……在這段時間你到底都經歷了些什麼……」  
一走進Bucky的住處，Steve目瞪口呆。

這、這真的是他認識的Bucky嗎？

他順手拿起冰箱上的筆記本翻閱著，想從裡面找出一些蛛絲馬跡。  
筆記本內紀錄的，全部是Iron Man和Tony Stark的相關事蹟。其中也包括了極具隱私性的個人資料，例如Tony的三圍、交往過的女友數量以及，喜愛的床上姿勢……

*

拎著剛買回來的李子，Bucky才踏進房門口，就看到房裡站著全副武裝的Captain America。

Bucky還沒質問為什麼Captain America會出現在他家，擅自翻著他放在冰箱上的Iron Man機密筆記本，對方就先開口了。

「你還記得我是誰嗎？」Steve舉起雙手，示意自己沒有惡意。

「我知道你。你是Steve，Steve Rogers。」Bucky滿懷戒心地盯著Steve和他手上的筆記本。「你來幹什麼？」

「你知道維也納爆炸嗎，很多人因此死亡。」

「我沒有去維也納，那不是我幹的。」

果然。Bucky被陷害了。  
聽到Bucky的回答，Steve稍微安心了點。但他隨即回想起更重要的事，關於Bucky房內那不符個性的佈置擺設。

誰來跟他解釋這是怎麼一回事！！

「……Bucky，你的房間…還有我剛剛看到的筆記本……你對Tony究竟？」問話的同時，Steve不停強迫自己把視線從Bucky身上那件仿Iron Man盔甲的塑身衣上移開。  
以Bucky的身材來看，他的確很適合塑身衣，但這件金紅配色完全不符合他氣質的塑身衣就是怎麼看怎麼彆扭。

「……我……」Bucky放下李子，走到Steve跟前，鐵手一揮搶走筆記本。「我很崇拜Iron Man。」

這應該不只有崇拜，而是腦殘粉了。

環顧房間四周，幾乎所有的日常用品都是Iron Man的相關周邊。不但家具是以金紅配色為設計主體，牆上更貼滿了Iron Man的海報簡報，櫃子上理所當然也擺滿Iron Man和Bucky Barnes（二戰ver.）的公仔，Steve驚訝的發現某個Iron Man還神奇的擺成被Bucky模型公主抱的姿勢。

等等不對啊，Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes的公仔是成對販售的，那他的公仔去哪了？

「噢……你的公仔、我在買來的路上就隨手扔掉了。」  
Bucky說得輕描淡寫，Steve卻突然有股衝動想拿盾牌狂扁眼前的人。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

看到牆上的海報，Steve突然覺得自己的公仔被扔掉這件事沒那麼讓他難過了，因為這幾張海報中他的處境更糟糕！

只要是Captain America和Iron Man合影的海報，Steve的臉不是被塗掉就是被劃上大叉叉，甚至有幾張Steve的正臉還被貼上Bucky的自拍（面癱ver.）！  
Bucky你就這麼想和Iron Man站在一起嗎？？

該不會Bucky一直偷偷怨恨著站在Tony身邊的自己吧……？

不可能。Bucky絕對不會是這種小心眼的人！  
否認掉這種想法，Steve可沒有忘了他特地趕來羅馬尼亞的目的。

「可是他們不相信你是無辜的。特種部隊已經包圍這兒了！我掩護你，你快逃走吧！」

「我收拾一下。」Bucky開始拿起房內公仔海報馬克杯，一個個塞進他的逃亡小背包，Iron Man頭盔造型的。  
Steve快忍不住拿盾牌往Bucky頭上敲的衝動了，就當是打醒他也好，都什麼時候了還在乎這種東西？？？

Bucky收拾的動作突兀地停下，他抬起頭注視著某一點。

「呃、Bucky……你不會是打算搬著這個東西逃亡吧………」  
順著Bucky的目光，Steve看向躺在彈簧床上的Iron Man1：1等身公仔。  
回應Steve的是Bucky一本正經的點頭。

Steve費了一番力氣才說服Bucky不要帶著床上的Iron Man 1:1等身公仔逃亡。

無奈等待Bucky收拾他的海報公仔，Steve再度打量四周，床頭櫃上方的大幅圖畫吸引了他的注意力，那似乎是Bucky自己畫的。（從那悲劇的畫風可以看得出來）  
身著婚紗的……應該是Tony吧？（注意，是Tony Stark而不是Iron Man）被西裝筆挺的Bucky公主抱，兩人笑得一臉燦爛。  
Bucky你到底有多執著於公主抱？欸不對他應該注意的是為什麼Tony會穿著婚紗、難道Bucky他真的對Tony……？

就在Steve沉浸在自己的吐槽小世界時，門被踢開，特種部隊手持機關槍衝進房內，他們一陣掃射，首當其衝的正是那些海報。也有些特種兵從窗外蕩著繩索撞進室內，他們不僅僅砸碎了玻璃，也撞壞了整齊排在櫥櫃上的公仔們。

好一瞬間，Bucky就這樣睜著眼，看著自己的收藏被破壞，以最慘無人道的方式——踩碎、射爆。這無疑是對收藏家最大的傷害與侮辱。

Bucky立刻回過神來。他迅速脫下手套，進入戰鬥狀態。金屬手臂發狠地砸著一個又一個破壞他收藏的特種兵。

看著Bucky有如失心瘋般兇狠撂倒眼前的人，Steve不免開始擔心。  
「Barnes！」他拉住Bucky「你會殺死他們的！」

「我不會放過傷害Tony的任何人。」  
惡狠狠地瞪著Steve，Bucky說，然後他一拳砸上Steve身後特種兵的臉，用左手。

可是被傷害的只是公仔而已不是嗎……

為了避免Bucky真的做了什麼會讓他後悔一生的傻事，Steve只好出此下策。

「抱歉Buck，我不希望你為你今日的所作所為而感到後悔。」

Steve真的拿盾牌往Bucky頭上敲了。

希望這一敲可以讓Bucky的腦袋復原，Steve發自內心地想。

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前寫的。


End file.
